


To Be Mine Forever.

by Dannieferrara



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannieferrara/pseuds/Dannieferrara
Summary: Elizabeth is frustrated and out of rage says something she regrets...for now.





	1. Chapter 1: The Spoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LABYRINTH' OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF JIM HENSON.**

  
Author's notes: **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LABYRINTH' NOR THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN MY STORY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JIM HENSON.**  


* * *

**The clock reads 2:36 am. Elizabeth lays on her bed enveloped in her book;**

  
_ **"What no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and gave her special powers."** _

__**  
****She had always loved fairy tales! But, something about the 'Labyrinth' seemed so real. She had become obsessed with the story and her parents were worried and concerned how her interest in it turned to an unhealthy obsession. All she had ever talked about now was Jareth, The Goblin King and the labyrinth to his castle. She finally had the strength to put the book down and get some sleep.**  
The alarm went off at 8:30 am, even though it was summer vacation her mother had issues with her sleeping in through the day. Being totally exhausted from her late night read, she slumped towards the bathroom to take a shower. Once she felt clean and awake she dressed in her ripped skinny jeans, and cute floral tank top, straightened her hair, did her make-up and was ready to begin a new day.  


** *************

**She spent the day with her boyfriend, Derek, and as soon as she arrived home being late for her curfew, her mom and dad were waiting to lecture her about how her behavior is unacceptable and they grounded her for two weeks. She stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She went to her closet and changed into her black sil pajamas, her parents would never let her wear around because " it showed too much skin". **

**She was filled with anger that she could barely control her thoughts of what it would be like to live in the underground, away from her family and be free of the life she did no longer want to live. As she lay in her bed, she yelled, " I wish the Goblin King would come take me away...right now!" and she soon dozed to sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2: Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Elizabeth is frustrated and out of rage says something she regrets...for now.**

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LABYRINTH' NOR THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JIM HENSON.  


* * *

Elizabeth slowly started to toss and turn, feeling a hard cold surface. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. As she looked around curiously, wondoring where she was, she was suddenly being filled with the memory of the night before. She slowly stood up and looked for the presence of another person, " Hello? Is anyone there?" She heard a deep voice from behind her," Goodmorning, Elizabeth." She turned around to see a man, very beautiful, standing there before her own eyes. He had black boots that his gray tights were tucked into, and his white poet shirt that showed just the right amount of his perfect chest with a pendant laying on his bare skin.

"You can't be...", she said.

"Can't be what?", he said with a smirk.

"The Goblin King."

He replied." Please, call me Jareth." As he looked her up and down and smiled. Elizabeth had just remembered she was still in her pajamas. She felt extremely uncomfortable. She at first could not contain herself. From his gorgeous blonde hair to his black boots the man she always read and fantasized about was standing right in front of her. He walked towards her and gently with his gloved hand caressed her face and down her neck. She suddenly felt scared and the way he looked her up and down made her feel all the more unconfortable and angry. 

"So, you plan on staying here with me forever.. I would surely love your company", eyeing her body again. "NO, I wanna go home, I didn't mean what I said! I was just upset!" "But, what's said is said...Tell you what Elizabeth I will be generous with you. I will not turn you into a goblin. That would be such a waste", he said as he grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer," You will be my slave and tend to my every need as a guest should honor the king." He smiled an evil smile. Part of her hated him touching her, thinking as if she was a prize to be owned, but when he got even inches away everything faded from her thoughts and she couldn't control herself. Suddenly, Jareth yelled Crag and in walks a goblin. Reading them in her book was very different than seeing everything for herself.

"Please show Elizabeth to her bed chamber," he faced her again,"I have layed out an outfit for you to join me for dinner tonight, though I do not oppose to what you are wearing now." He said with a grin. and she was led out of the room down a hall with no idea what soon would happen. 


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Elizabeth is frustrated and out of rage says something she regrets...for now.**

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'LABYRINTH' NOR THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN MY STORY. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO JIM HENSON.  


* * *

**When she arrived to her room Crag informed her that the king was going to be gone for the day, but she would join him for dinner in the ballroom. He left, and Elizabeth was contained by four walls that held her captive, not being able to escape. She saw the dress on her bed. It was one of those big gorgeous vintaged dresses with a corset. Color of champagne, beaded from top to bottom. She decided to try it on now. As she put it on and tighted it, it felt and looked like it was made for her body. The straps just gently lay on her shoulder, tight on the chest she sort of thought that was not a good thing, but she knew he picked this dress for a reason. She pulled her hair back and lay the rest on her left shoulder and put a beautiful head piece made of flowers on. and looked and the mirror and thought, she was good enough for a king.**

**She left her chamber to wander the halls and to explore her new home, since after all she had read the book and Jareth never goes back on his word. She walked into a library, full of books! and so elegant. Books stacked everywhere placed on shelves full of titles she had never even heard of..except one of course. The Labyrinth lay on a a desk. Tracing her finger over the gold writing on the cover. Do she dare? Yes. She does. She grabbed the book and went to sit on a chair in front of a huge fire place.**

**Hours must have went by when she was consumed in the book, because Crag walked though the door.**

**"Me has be'en lookin' for you's ev'rywheres. 'tis time for dinner."**

**"Sorry, I couldn't just sit in my room the whole time."**

**She followed Crag out the door into the hall walking towards the stairs. As she walked down, hand softly holding onto the handle she felt like royalty and so beautiful. He led her to a big white door, her breath stuck in her chest, she was very nervous. The goblin opened up the door and she walked into the ballroom which was amazing. She saw the table ahead and Jareth sitting at the table and saw him slowly start to rise from his chair as he looked at her mesmerized.**

**"You look beautiful," he said, looking straight into her eyes. Which sent a tingley sensation through her body.**

**"Thank you." She said with a smile.**

**He pulled out her chair for her, and they sat there quietly eating. As they sat there, Elizabeth started to think to herself ' maybe he's changed. maybe he doesn't think of me as a possesion.' She took a quick glance to him and he said,"Would you like to join me tonight, I love sharing," with a wicked grin. 'Nevermind' she thought,' i knew it was to good to be true'. " Not ever, Jareth." She said, looking at him as if she would win this game of his. " You will do as I command, Elizabeth, or else." He said it very seriously, but he always had his smirk on his face. She felt she had made the biggest mistake saying those words aloud. **


End file.
